Who Are You?
by Inumaru12
Summary: They both are pretending the other is someone else. The question is, who are you pretending to be? SanLu past-ZoLu past-SanNam yaoi, angst, mention of character death. One-shot


**Inumaru12:** I seriously have no idea where this is going to go, but let's have at it and let my mind run free, eh?

**Disclaimer:** I claim/own nothing.

**Rating:** T for like, what? Two bad words? Oh the horror. (rolls eyes)

**Warning:** Boy love, mention of character death.

**Who Are You**

He sat there. Looking. Waiting. His dark obsidian eyes blank of emotion. There was a flicker of recognition in his eyes as a man sat down next to him.

"Luffy."

The man said his name, the name he had been given by his mother. He turned and stared at the blond haired man. He was watching him with concerned eyes. Luffy gave a deep sigh and moved into his arms where Sanji immediately put his arms around the other's waist. He moved onto his back and could feel the wet grass through his jacket. He just held the boy who clung to him like a life preserver. He wouldn't let go, he couldn't. Because if he did he would drown in his emotions.

He didn't cry or get angry or depressed, at least not outwardly but Sanji knew that wasn't true. Luffy hid behind that mask of his, the mask of happiness and when he was in great despair the mask of nothing. Luffy would block all of his emotions and no one would be able to know how he felt.

The black haired man looked at him suddenly, a look of desperation and longing in his eyes.

"Kiss me."

Sanji didn't hesitate like he did the first time his captain had asked this of him. He bent down and captured his lips. The two explored the well known mouths in a fiery passion. The two tongues battled for dominance in which Sanji backed down from after he felt Luffy's teeth bit down in a warning bite. Luffy wasn't in the mood to play, he just need distraction.

Soon the need for air overcame everything else. Sanji pulled away and Luffy let out an animalistic growl. He took a deep breath and kissed him again. The two continued their ritual with new passion. Even though it was passionate, it wasn't personal. It was just a way to imagine and envision the one they really loved. Pretending that they were their loved ones caressing them, making love to them.

'_Zoro'_ thought Luffy, imaging the swordsman's hands slipping down his sides and rubbing his sensitive spots.

'_Nami'_ Thought Sanji, imaging her moaning at his gentle touches.

The two males pretended until they actually believed that it was the one they loved making those sounds of pleasure. At least, until they opened their eyes. They let go of each other and Luffy bit his lip hard to stop the whimper that threaten to come up out of his throat. The two looked away from each other and finally it was Sanji who got up first. He held his hand out to the raven haired man and was rewarded with the slightly sweaty and dirty hand of Luffy's.

As soon as he was up Luffy pulled his hand away and stormed off, making sure he was well enough in front of the blond chef. Sanji didn't mind. He knew that his Captain wasn't angry at him. The Captain was angry with himself, the world, and whatever god had taken his first mate. Sanji himself was also angry with that same god for taking his precious Nami-swan away from him. So he could understand his pain the most out of the rest of the crew. It wasn't that they didn't feel hurt for the loss of the swordsman and Navigator; they just didn't know just how much they meant to the two.

Zoro was Luffy's anchor, the one who would keep him planted to the ground when things got to serious, the one to hold him when his nightmares became to much, the one who would love him despite being a 'demon'. Luffy had found comfort in his only kindred spirit, Sanji.

Sanji had loved Nami with every fiber in his body. It was such a bitter-sweet moment when Sanji had told Nami that he loved her completely and honestly. Nami had smiled brightly and had told him that she loved him too. That same day Zoro and Nami had-they had…

Sanji clenched his fist. He hated this. All this guilt and fucking emo shit. He wished he could get rid of it but of course it wasn't that easy to do. He had given his life and soul to Nami and then she and Marimo had to up and die and leave them to clean the mess up after them.

The blond sighed and walked quicker, his long legs quickly catching up to his Captain. He saw his leader's blank face and mentally sighed. He knew it was tough for him but he figured it had to be even tougher for Luffy. He had lost two of his best friends and his first mate/boy friend. As Captain he had pledged to protect all of them all, yet he hadn't been able to save them.

The sun began to set and the two walked back to the ship defeated.

**Owari**

**Inumaru:** Hmm…I will admit it was kinda angsty. I could've done worse, trust me. There is another story I'm thinking of doing, which is a ZoLu btw, and it's going to be pure Luffy-angst almost the entire time. Definite AU.

So yeah, my research paper is due Monday and I need to make sure it's done before then. Tell me what you think of this story, or even to laugh at me for having to do a research paper (I won't mind, really. It will probably make _me_ laugh) That's also the reason I haven't been very good about updating lately. I promise I'll work on it soon after it's done.

**BIG NOTE!!!!!!!:** I have posted Challenges on my profile at the bottom of my bio, please read them. If there are any you wanna do, PM me and I'll say it's taken by you. It's all kind from One Piece to Naruto to Kingdom Hearts to Harry Potter, so enjoy!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
